


Eleanor Guthrie: A Parody

by apothecary1721



Category: Black Sails
Genre: F/M, Parody, Song Parody, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24767497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apothecary1721/pseuds/apothecary1721
Summary: I turned a song about dying and being forgotten into a lil something about piracy lmao(original song is Eleanor Rigby by the Beatles and one of my all-time faves)
Relationships: Eleanor Guthrie/Woodes Rogers
Kudos: 2





	Eleanor Guthrie: A Parody

Ah, look at all the lonely people  
Ah, look at all the lonely people

Eleanor Guthrie picks up the cups in a bar where a pirate has been  
Works for her dream  
Sold to the British  
She switches sides in the upcoming pirate war  
What is it for?

All the lonely people  
Where do they all come from?  
All the lonely people  
Where do they all belong?

Governor Rogers, writing the words of a speech for the pirate lords  
Puts them to work  
Goes to the Spanish for help in defeating the pirate force  
They’ll win this war

All the lonely people  
Where do they all come from?  
All the lonely people  
Where do they all belong?

Eleanor Guthrie died near a house, was attacked by a soldier of Spain  
Flint’s house set aflame  
Governor Rogers, he won the fight but lost his wife in the way  
Though Madi was saved!

All the lonely people (ah, look at all the lonely people)  
Where do they all come from?  
All the lonely people (ah, look at all the lonely people)  
Where do they all belong?


End file.
